


Restraint

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cock Slapping, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Flogging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, High Heels, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nonverbal Safewords, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pillory, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Skirts, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Tickling, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vibrators, Watersports, X cross, gagging, mouth spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Minho gets a bit carried away after receiving his birthday gifts from his lovers, leaving them with no choice but to punish him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 249





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my longest fic yet. This was written along with [@svngmissive](https://twitter.com/svngmissive) on Twitter / [sungmissive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungmissive/pseuds/sungmissive) on AO3. 
> 
> I would recommend familiarizing yourself with a pillory, x cross, and flogger if you don't already know what those are.
> 
> Please do mind the tags; there is heavy humiliation and degradation involved in this fic, along with BDSM and piss play. I know these are things that may make people uncomfortable. There is also a scene where Minho says "Stop it", however they have a safeword in place and he doesn't mean it. Lastly, Minho is unable to safeword verbally at some points, so they put nonverbal safewords in place instead. I just figured I'd mention that in case anyone is uncomfortable with that as well.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that they are in an established relationship with great amounts of trust in each other, where they know Minho's needs/wants, what he likes being called, and what his limits are. They trust that Minho will safeword if he needs it and Minho trusts that they will stop if he safewords. 
> 
> I think that's about it. If you're comfortable with all the tags and warnings, please enjoy Minho's birthday fic :)

Minho didn’t mean to do it.

He had held back for so long; his lovers wouldn’t allow him to cum until his birthday, and he wanted to be a good boy for them more than anything, so he kept his hands away from himself. But when they handed him three boxes of presents and told him to put the gifts on for them, as well as a fresh set of clothes, then meet them down in the basement, he got carried away.

Minho didn’t have to do it. He knew that he could slide the small little vibrator they’d gifted him into himself with just a little lube, so he really didn’t have to, but he _wanted_ to. He wanted to finger himself, wanted to slick his fingers with lube and slide them into his tight, eager hole, wanted to scissor his fingers apart, stretching himself out, before curling them up against his prostate. 

He didn’t have to be bad, didn’t want to be, but once he got a hold of that feeling — that intense, mind-blowing feeling — he couldn’t stop, couldn’t think about anything but the way his fingers continuously brushed against his sweet spot. His legs were wobbly in his brand new heels as he fucked himself over the sink, watching his slutty reflection in the mirror come undone after pumping his fingers into himself one too many times. 

Minho really didn’t mean to do it.

He soaked the front of his lacey blue panties with streaks of cum as his hole tightened repeatedly against his fingers and he bit his lip to avoid crying out and potentially alerting the others. He didn’t even have time to enjoy his orgasm; the shame and guilt of what he’d done hit him almost immediately, and he knew that no matter what he did, his lovers would know.

They always did.

No amount of frantically rubbing toilet paper against the delicate fabric of his new lingerie set would erase what he’d done. The stain still remained, wet and obvious in the center of his panties, ignorant to his dilemma. 

There was nothing else he could do. Nothing else, except accept his fate and put his clothes on over his mess; they were waiting, after all. 

So he slipped the vibrator inside of his wide-stretched hole, adjusted his panties with eyes averted from the stain, before sliding a skirt and button-up shirt over his lingerie. A few more adjustments of his outfit and his messy hair, and he was out the door, rushing quickly to meet his lovers.

Minho now stood before the three of them with his eyes glued to the floor. He didn’t need to look up to know how they were staring at him — three pairs of hungry eyes glossing over his collar-adorned neck, the leash that connected from it to Hyunjin’s hand, his pink cheeks, his sleek black heels, his skin practically bursting out of his white thigh high socks. He was completely dressed, yet he felt so naked, so vulnerable under their stares. They wanted to wreck him. Minho couldn’t wait.

They’d ordered him to come to the basement after preparing; the basement, sound-proof and ready to soak up Minho’s inevitable screams and cries; the basement, full of all of the toys they’d collected over time. Red walls, large bed, a generous stock of lube. It was a sex dungeon, if they had to be blunt, built up from a simple storage room where they stored a couple of dildos amongst other random shit, to something more. 

Chan was the first to speak up. He was sitting in the centre, with Hyunjin at his left and Jisung on the right. “Look at us, baby.”

He did. Minho was always obedient, always did as asked. Similarly to Hyunjin, even despite his cheeky nature, he wasn’t much of a brat; if it were Jisung in his position, he likely would have refused, whether out of embarrassment or to rile the others up, but Minho was good. He met their eyes and a shudder ran through him. 

“Y—” Jisung’s sentence seemed to catch in his throat, his hands already gently rubbing at the half-hard bulge in his sweatpants. “You look so pretty. The collar and shoes really suit you.”

“I personally love the leash. Oh, and the bell on the collar is cute. You chose a good one, Sungie,” Hyunjin said, and Jisung, with teeth gnawing down on his bottom lip, seemed all too focused on looking at Minho to realize he’d been spoken to. “I don’t think I’ve heard it jingle yet.”

“You’re right,” Chan agreed. “Let us hear it, Minho.”

Minho flushed warmer, pursed his lips, and it took him a moment to find the courage, but he eventually wiggled his head. The bell jingled softly. 

Hyunjin scoffed and softly yanked the leash forward with his hand, propelling his head forward and causing the bell to ring again. He didn’t do much with the leash other than hold it and occasionally give it a yank; if anything, at least for now, it existed purely as a reminder that Minho belonged to them, that he was their pet with the sole purpose of being used. “You can do better than that.”

It was humiliating. He shook his head harder with a small whine, surely making a fool of himself. He swore he heard one of them chuckle quietly at the sight of him pathetically throwing his head around, and he swore he heard one of them coo when he finally managed to ring the bell louder. Both had his cock throbbing under his skirt.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Jisung praised him. He now had his hands wedged between his thighs, seemingly attempting to keep himself from getting hard too quickly; it never took Jisung very long to grow desperate, and he was never very good at hiding it, the way his hips were subtly grinding against his hands proving it entirely. Minho wasn’t holding out any better than Jisung, though, having already cum once due to being so needy, and his cock almost completely perked up at this point in the wet confines of his lacy panties. Jisung’s words certainly didn’t help, a whimper brushing past Minho’s lips upon hearing them. “I wish I’d bought some cat ears to go with it.”

“Hmm, maybe we can get some for next time,” Chan hummed with a tilt of his head, eyes gazing up and full of thought, as if he were imagining him with a pair of ears. Minho let out another humiliating sound. “Oh? You like that idea, baby?”

He nodded and the bell offered another jingle.

“Use your words.”

“Yes,” Minho gasped out immediately. “I’d really like that.”

“We could get one of those tail plugs, as well,” Hyunjin added.

Jisung bounced eagerly where he sat, tearing his eyes from Minho for just a moment. “Ooh! I want to try one of those, too.”

Hyunjin reached over Chan to lightly smack Jisung’s thigh. “This is about Minho, not you, Sungie.”

“Oh, yes. Sorry. Got excited.” He smiled shyly.

“Anyway,” Chan interrupted, his voice lowering a fraction. It wasn’t only Minho who was affected by it; both Jisung and Hyunjin seemed to swallow hard and shrink just a little. “I think it’s about time that Minho shows off his new gifts, hmm? I personally can’t wait to see the one I gave to you.”

Minho didn’t quite know what to do with himself, standing around mindlessly. “What do you want me to…”

“Give us a show.” The eldest leaned back on his palm, getting comfortable. “Dance, let us see the things we bought you. Entertain us.”

A strip tease, essentially. 

“Can I have some music?” Minho asked, though he supposed he likely already knew the answer.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hyunjin laughed. Of course.

Jisung was still so occupied staring at Minho’s body. His eyes flitted between all of Minho’s cute accessories, watched how he squirmed as Hyunjin cruelly rejected his request. “I agree with no music,” Jisung chimed in. “We won’t be able to hear your cute little bell if there’s music playing.”

“There you have it,” said Chan, hand dipping into his pocket. “Go on.”

He awkwardly stood around for another few moments, growing hot in the silence and under their avid stares. Minho was usually so confident, even more so when he danced, but right now he could only manage a meek mewl as he began to roll his shoulders to a beat in his own mind. Hyunjin had an amused smirk splayed across his face, throat bobbing with the suppression of another laugh. 

Minho tried his best to keep composed, his hands wandering over his clothed body, over his chest, his thighs, his arms. He couldn’t have looked sexy, not with the betrayal of his shaking legs, and not in such a dead, humiliating silence, yet he found some sort of praise in the way that Jisung couldn’t help but palm himself at the sight. Chan was still as a statue as he watched him — didn’t laugh like Hyunjin, didn’t give in to his cock filling out in his sweatpants like Jisung did. Just watched, with his hand still glued to the inside of his pocket.

The first thing to come off of his body was the shirt. Other than the gifts they’d given him, the only pieces of clothing on his body were the button-up shirt and skirt, so he took his time with it, slowly undoing the first few buttons. Hyunjin hummed and Jisung released a small sound of interest as the bra of Minho’s baby blue, lacy lingerie came into view, and upon him undoing a few more, they could see his pink nipples peek through the lace. 

Once he’d undone all of the buttons and removed the shirt from his body, jingling the bell on his collar in the process as he shuffled his sleeves off, Minho discarded it to the floor. 

“Fuck, baby,” Hyunjin breathed, sweeping his eyes over Minho’s chest. The lingerie was Hyunjin’s gift to him, pretty and hugging his body just right, evidently serving to work Hyunjin up by the way he lightly thumbed his cock over his pants. “You’re gorgeous. So gorgeous. Do you like it?”

Minho squirmed a little in place. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Do you feel pretty?” Jisung asked. 

A shy nod.

“Hmm, I bet you do,” Chan spoke, lips spreading into a soft smile. “Such a pretty little whore, aren’t you?”

“Ye—” Minho was halfway through the word when there was a shift of Chan’s hand in his pocket and his prostate was suddenly met with intense, merciless vibrations. His knees buckled and hips rutted into the air as the room echoed with a loud, shrill squeak. It only lasted a moment; a couple of seconds at most.

“Whoops, my finger slipped,” the eldest chuckled over Minho’s heavy breaths. “What were you saying?”

His thighs were squeezing together involuntarily, whole body shaking where he stood. “I-I’m your pretty little whore.”

“ _O_ _ur_ pretty little whore?” Jisung cooed with a giggle. “You’re so cute, Minnie.”

Growing more and more desperate by the second, Minho attempted to take initiative in continuing his strip tease, curling his fingers over the waistband of his skirt and clutching at the zip. It was a shame to have to remove it; the skirt was black, matched his heels, and in his honest opinion, looked incredibly pretty on him, showing off the curves of his thick hips so nicely. He was also rather reluctant to take it off due to the fear of showing off the shameful mess he’d made in his panties earlier, though he anticipated the inevitable punishment with an achingly hard cock and salivating mouth. 

Hyunjin laughed at him once again, pulling at his leash. “So fucking needy. Slow down.”

Minho instantly removed his hands from his skirt, jolting back quickly as if it had shocked him. His skin burned with embarrassment.

“You’re supposed to be giving us a show. Why don’t you touch your nipples, sweetheart?”

With another nod, weak and accompanied by a whimper, he lightly traced the tips of his fingers over the lace on his chest. His hips swayed to that silent beat, and he arched his back into the soft touches of his fingers. 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin softly praised.

Jisung let out a shaky breath, bringing his palm down onto his clothed cock. “How does it feel?” 

“Feels _so_ good,” Minho answered obediently, eyes fluttering shut as he got lost in the feeling for a moment. The friction of the lace against his nipples really was _so_ good, and when he pinched them hard through the fabric, he couldn’t help but whine. “Wish it was your fingers instead, Sungie.”

Minho’s eyes narrowly peeked open to watch Jisung’s reactions to his words: a bite of his lip, a rough squeeze of the head of his cock, a quiet and breathless “ _Shit_.”

He slipped his hands underneath the lace to fondle his nipples directly, pinching and rubbing. Every pinch had them growing more sensitive, and from a quick glance downward, more red, too. He eventually slid his hands down, over his squishy tummy, and touched the waistband of his skirt once more. “Can I…?”

“Go ahead,” Chan affirmed. 

He shakily pinched the zip and slowly pulled it down. When he took off the skirt, they would see the mess he’d made. He wouldn’t be able to hide it. A rush of simultaneous excitement and fear shuddered through him. 

The skirt dropped to the ground, pooling around his heels.

A small gasp from Jisung. 

A scoff from Hyunjin.

“Oh, _Minho_ ” was Chan’s reaction, completely laced with disappointment. The words went straight to Minho’s cock.

All sets of eyes, unforgiving, deriding eyes, adhered to the obvious stain on the front of his panties. The garment had been so pretty, and Minho had ruined it, all without permission and without immediately telling them afterward. He mumbled an ashamed apology, averting his gaze to the floor.

Chan’s voice rang through the humiliating silence. “When did this happen?”

He didn’t want to answer. He just writhed and squeaked.

“Was it when I turned on your vibrator earlier?”

“No,” Minho admitted, fumbling with his hands. “It— it was when I was putting it in.”

“ _That_ long ago?” Hyunjin. “And you didn’t think to tell us about it? After you soiled your brand new panties I bought you?”

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“Look at us when we’re talking to you,” Chan ordered. Minho obeyed. He didn’t look amused, not at all, and his voice was even deeper now. “What a stupid slut.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

“All you had to do was slip it in,” Jisung sighed. “Did it really make you _that_ needy?”

“I’m not surprised.” Hyunjin’s voice dripped with contempt. “That tiny fucking cock of his doesn’t take much to rile up.”

Minho whined, bottom lip wobbling. His _tiny fucking cock_ throbbed in his filthy panties. 

Chan cocked a brow. “Is he _wrong_?”

He wasn’t wrong. His cock really was so tiny, so much smaller than the others’, and he really had gotten so desperate so quickly earlier, even if it was, for the most part, because he’d held back from cumming for so long. “N-no. I’m sorry.”

“You say you’re sorry, but you were so eager to take your skirt off, weren’t you?” Hyunjin asked him. “Were you excited for us to see your little mess and scold you for it?”

Minho’s mind was a blur. He could only manage another pitiful noise.

“Come here,” said Chan, no leniency in his tone. 

As he walked over, his legs were like jelly, nearly sending him falling at every step. Not used to his heels, he nearly tripped on those, too, and it didn’t help that Hyunjin would tug on his leash every few wobbly steps to sabotage his efforts. It urged snide laughter out of the three on the bed.

When he was finally standing in front of them, Chan sat up. Hyunjin and Jisung’s hands wandered over his thighs, over his socks, over his garter belt. His thick thighs pillowed over the tops of his socks, a little suffocated by the lace, and their hands ran over the way it squished out. In any other situation, perhaps before they’d found out about what he’d done, they might have complimented his thighs, called them cute, how constricted they were under his socks. They wouldn’t say it now. He didn’t deserve it.

One of Chan’s hands brushed over the stain on his panties, his cock twitching underneath. “Disgusting.”

He knew he was talking about the mess, but the thought of him also referring to his cock had Minho whimpering and bucking his hips forward into Chan’s hand, which the older pulled away before Minho could outright rub against it. 

His hand returned to squeeze his whole cock through the lace, forcing a loud moan out of him. “It’s so fucking _small_. Too useless to fuck any of us with it, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Minho gasped, throwing his hips forward again, only to be met with a harder grasp of his cock. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. “Need you to fuck me. Can’t do anything myself.”

“Clearly. Can’t even put a tiny vibrator inside yourself without getting carried away and cumming,” Jisung sneered. He slid his hand over Minho’s thigh, round to the back, and landed a rough slap on his ass. Minho cried out and nearly lost balance on his quivering legs. 

Hyunjin tightly grabbed his thigh and motioned a circle with the end of the leash. “Turn around. Show off the gift that Chan bought for you.”

With tiny shuffles so as to avoid embarrassing himself again, he flipped himself around and obediently bent over. Before he had the chance to follow the second half of Hyunjin’s command, he felt hands on his ass and the backs of his thighs, squeezing with force, massaging at the squishy skin; a large hand, likely Hyunjin’s, came down on him, followed by a smaller one. They hit him _hard_ , just the way he liked it, and his loud, slutty moans must have indicated it, encouraged them, because they were soon striking him even harder. His eyes rolled back and mouth hung open. 

“I love it when your skin fades to red, it’s so pretty,” Jisung mused, before squeezing one of Minho’s cheeks hard enough to send him squirming in place and squeaking behind a bite of his lip. “Oh, does it sting?” Minho nodded and his bell tinkled softly. The youngest met his response with a harsher squeeze, with both hands this time, his red, sensitive skin burning between his fingers. “But you like that, don’t you?”

He nodded again, a fervent nod, and gasped as he was spanked once more. 

“Of course you do,” he heard Hyunjin say. “Our pretty painslut.”

“Let’s let Minho show his gift now, hmm?” Chan reminded them. Their hands quickly left his skin.

Minho brought his own hands back to clutch at the cheeks of his ass, hot and stinging under his fingertips, then pulled them apart, along with his panties to one side. His hole was fully exposed, fluttering at the cold contact of the air; he reached two fingers toward his rim, only to grab the thin extension of the toy that peeked out rather than to pleasure himself, though he still let out a small moan as he got slightly carried away and traced a couple of circles around the ring of muscle. 

He was then pulling the vibrator out a portion, around halfway, keeping his cheeks spread and the extension stable to ensure it didn’t slip out. His hole contracted around it.

A thumb pressed to where his rim stretched around the toy. “Look at you, squeezing your hole around your gift,” came Hyunjin’s voice. Minho squeezed tighter and revelled in the chuckle he pulled from him. “Fucking whore.”

“And I haven’t even turned it on yet,” Chan said. “Let’s change that, shall we?”

A click of the button in Chan’s pocket and the vibrations began again, at what Minho believed to be the same setting as earlier but for longer than a mere couple of seconds. It buzzed against his rim, his back arching and bell ringing as he squirmed.

Hyunjin’s fingers moved to grab at the extension of the toy, and Minho’s hands went back to spreading his cheeks open. The vibrator was pushed into him, against his prostate, pulled out a little, pushed back in, now being fucked into him lazily; he rocked back onto it with a hearty moan and a mumble of Hyunjin’s name.

It was Jisung’s turn to laugh, higher and breathier, a cackle that was sent straight to his cock. The stinging slap to his ass that followed had him moaning yet again and rolling his hips back to push the toy further inside. So desperate. “It’s not even that big, and you’re just about ready to cum from it.”

“Love to be filled,” Minho shakily said, wishing they could see the small grin that spread across his face as he spoke. “Can’t wait for Sungie’s cock. Want it so bad.”

Jisung groaned quietly, and Minho couldn’t see it, but was sure he was still kneading his cock through his pants, if not touching it directly under the fabric at this point. Mostly-suppressed, tiny sounds and pants broke through any silences and prettily mixed in with Minho’s moans. “Isn’t Channie’s gift enough for you? He went out of his way to buy such a nice one for you, but you want my cock instead?”

After Minho failed to answer the question with anything other than an overwhelmed mewl and a babbled stammer of syllables that didn’t quite make it into words, Hyunjin stopped fucking the toy into him and slipped a finger in beside it, stretching him out further, filling him up further. Ever the attention whore, Minho rocked back on his finger now, too needy to keep his hips still. “I’d bet he wants both of them at the same time, he’s so greedy.” Jisung hummed in affirmation to Hyunjin’s words. “How would you like that? Jisung fucking your slutty hole, pushing your new toy deep inside you while it’s on the highest setting?”

Minho assumed that Jisung imagined it, judging by the whimper he struggled to contain. “Please,” Minho begged, a shiver passing through him as he imagined it, too. “Please, would feel so full. Need it, please.”

“Aww, shame you fucked up your new panties earlier.” Hyunjin removed his finger and Minho let out a frustrated sound, grinding his hips down into nothing. “I might have considered it.”

Chan spoke again, after seemingly watching and listening silently for a while. Another finger entered him, shorter this time, Chan’s, and briefly, lightly pressed the buzzing vibrator against his prostate. He jolted with a squeal. “What to do with you…”

There was a whisper exchange behind him, too quiet for Minho to decipher, before Chan’s finger slipped out. Hyunjin and Jisung shuffled off of the bed from behind him, followed by Chan, and they stood in front of him, motioning him to stand up. As he did so, Chan and Jisung walked across the room, over to their wooden X cross, then settled beside it with expectant eyes. 

_Oh._

“Come, baby,” Jisung beckoned.

Hyunjin started heading over first, the leash still in his hand and tugging at Minho’s collar to urge him to walk. With the vibrator against his prostate, his difficult heels and his incessantly shaking legs, every step was torture; he stopped in his tracks as the vibrations suddenly became stronger, up another setting, and he doubled over with a loud cry.

“Why’d you stop, sweetheart?” Chan asked with faux innocence, cocking one brow. “Hurry up.”

Minho couldn’t find it in himself to move. He was so overwhelmed, every hair on his body standing on end and every inch of his skin prickling with heat. Hyunjin sighed and yanked at the leash again. One more step, and his legs were giving out, sending him crashing down onto his knees. 

Not entirely trusting himself to be able to try again, he humiliatingly pressed his hands to the floor, eyes downward. On all fours, his cock beading precum through his already soiled panties, he began to crawl over, each movement forward shaking his bell. 

Chan laughed. Then Hyunjin, then Jisung. All of them, laughing at his despair as he dragged his weak limbs across the floor. “Oh, you really are pathetic,” Hyunjin degraded him. He pulled the leash even harder. “Our little pathetic kitty.”

He made it over to the others on his hands and knees, and when he arrived, Jisung crouched in front of him. “He’s been pretty obedient for a while now. Maybe he deserves a reward.” Minho’s eyes widened and he nodded hard. “Is kitty thirsty?”

Minho didn’t quite know what Jisung had planned, but in determination to remain good, he confusedly nodded, opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue to receive whatever Jisung was willing to give to him. 

His jaw was roughly grabbed by the youngest’s hand and Jisung brought his face closer. He spit in his mouth, his saliva hitting Minho’s tongue and filling his senses with that sweet taste of him; when he let go of his face, Minho swished the spit around in his mouth, eyes connected with Jisung’s, and he swallowed. His lips fell open to prove he’d gotten it down.

“Good kitty,” Jisung said with a soft smile, scratching underneath his chin. He stood from the floor.

Hyunjin yanked Minho up by the collar using the leash, bringing him to his feet after a moment of shaky fumbling on Minho’s part. The taller man nodded his head toward the cross. “You know what to do.”

He whimpered and moved to stand in front of the cross, eyes flitting between the three others as they stared deeply into him. Hyunjin left the leash dangling over the back of the cross and out of the way. Moving forward and taking one of Minho’s wrists into his hand, Chan quietly growled, “Don’t start thinking we’ve forgiven you just because you’re sucking up to us, baby.”

Minho shivered and pursed his lips. 

“You remember your safeword, right?” Chan asked as he led Minho’s wrist into the cuff at the top of the cross. 

“Strawberry,” Minho answered with a nod as Chan clasped it shut, effectively locking Minho in place. He didn’t miss the dangerous implications behind the question, the promise of things to come that may put him in a position where he would have to use his safe word. 

Jisung and Hyunjin dragged each of his ankles into their cuffs and shut them as well, and then, Minho was completely immobile, completely at their mercy against the wooden frame. He let out a sigh of relief as Chan reached into his pocket and switched the vibrator off, allowing him a break from the overwhelming stimulation.

They touched him softly at first — gentle, teasing movements of their fingers against his abdomen — then soon, they were digging their fingers into his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Minho’s eyes pricked with tears after laughter took over his entire body; he’d have doubled over if it weren’t for the fact that he was bound against a cross. It was cute for a while, until it started bordering on painful and his muscles began contracting then releasing repeatedly against his will. 

“Stop it,” Minho whimpered pathetically as he was touched unforgivingly, the three of them settling their fingers into Minho’s most ticklish places. Chan remained at his torso, while Jisung stroked the insides of his thighs and Hyunjin tickled his underarms. “Ah, I’m gonna-” he stopped mid sentence as he erupted in laughter again, unable to speak properly.

“You’re gonna what?” Jisung quirked an eyebrow at him from below, not relenting in the slightest as he tickled the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. A single tear fell down Minho’s face as he giggled at the contact, and all three of them cooed.

“Aww, the baby’s crying,” Chan reached up to wipe his tear, but was met with several more as Minho started sobbing heavily, writhing around as they tickled him relentlessly, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he struggled to gasp for air.

“Guys, I’m gonna- _ah_ ,” Minho stuttered out, squirming away from their touches to the best of his ability. His muscles continued to contract and loosen; he knew any one of those movements would be the one to send him over the edge. He took a moment to take a deep breath so he could finish his sentence, nearly choking on his words as he felt the need to laugh again. “I’m gonna pee if you don’t stop.”

The three of them just smirked, refusing to ease up. Minho knew they wouldn’t unless he used his safeword. The thought crossed his mind briefly as the need to pee grew ever more present, but he ultimately chose to stay silent save for his breathy laughter. Some masochistic part of him loved it when they made him piss himself.

One of Jisung’s hands joined Chan’s along his abdomen, switching from pressing on his bladder to tickling him unrelentingly, while the other hand cupped Minho’s throbbing cock. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, giving his dick a firm squeeze. “You don’t want to piss yourself in front of us?”

Minho just whimpered as Jisung moved his hand away from his cock, joining the other one at his tummy and pressing down _hard._ His legs wobbled pathetically as his muscles loosened a little too much and he lost control of his bladder for a second, creating a large wet spot in his panties. A small driblet of piss sunk down his leg and soaked into his thigh highs, and he felt _dirty,_ ashamed of what they’d made him do.

And yet, he didn’t want them to stop.

“Oh, you’ve made a mess of yourself,” Chan tsked, the three of them staring at his wet panties while Minho squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation, tears barely managing to escape his closed eyes.

Minho tightened his muscles again in an attempt to regain control of his bladder, and he instinctively tried to cross his legs before remembering they were bound apart. There was nothing he could do; all of his efforts were futile. Soon, he was unable to hold it in any longer. The pressure directly against his bladder combined with Hyunjin and Chan tickling him without any hint of pity had him losing control again, piss streaming down his legs at a steady pace.

“Look, he’s really pissing himself!” Hyunjin exclaimed with a cruel laugh that sent blood straight to Minho’s cock.

Minho was a mess, shaking and sobbing as he soaked himself, staining his thigh highs a pale yellow color. He could feel the fabric sticking to his skin, making him feel even more disgusting as he continued to pee, unable to stop now as Jisung massaged his stomach. His cock remained hard despite the humiliation he felt, perhaps in part because of it.

“What a dirty boy,” Chan reached behind to spank Minho, causing a sudden heavy stream of piss to leave his body as he reacted to the unexpected touch. Minho couldn’t help but moan at the contact, the lewd sound filling the room along with the laughter of the other three men. “What, you like it when I hit you?”

He did, and Chan knew that already.

Chan repeated the action again, harder this time, and another thick spurt of pee flooded out of his cock, running down his legs. More tears left his eyes as he shivered and his hips moved forward of their own volition, only serving to showcase his wet underwear and the way piss dribbled out of it rapidly.

Eventually, the stream slowed down, only small droplets flowing out, and Minho felt like he could breathe again after the others finally relented. He panted heavily as he leaned his head back against the cross and tried to catch his breath, then just as he was finally regaining his composure, Chan switched his vibrator back on, sending him spasming.

“Aww, look at you,” Jisung murmured, tracing a hand across the center of his torso, down to the waistband of his panties. He slid his index finger beneath the band and tugged on it until it wouldn’t stretch any further, then let go, the elastic snapping painfully against his skin. Minho whined, embarrassingly high and loud, writhing in place as the vibrator buzzed mercilessly against his prostate and Jisung’s hand just barely hovered over his needy cock. “So helpless, so pathetic, all bound up and covered in piss. But you like it, don’t you? You like being our dumb little piss whore?” 

“Y-yes,” Minho managed to stutter out, weakly trying to buck his hips into Jisung’s touch. Jisung just moved his hand further away every time he got close, laughing as Minho essentially humped the air. “Please,” he begged, thrusting his hips forward one last time as Chan spanked him again, the harsh slap stinging him. 

Jisung hissed and inserted a hand into his own pants, jerking himself off to the sight of Minho begging so desperately after having soiled himself. “Please what?” Hyunjin asked in his place, his hands moving to Minho’s hips to hold them down.

Chan turned the vibrator off, causing Minho to wail pitifully. “I don’t know, just- please, touch me, fuck me, something,” he sniveled, looking at each of them beseechingly.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Chan hummed as he pulled Minho’s panties up between his ass cheeks, the pressure against his hole enough to nearly make him cum. It stung so good as Chan lifted the garment up further, stretching out the pretty lace until they all heard a decisive _rip_ as the fabric tore apart, Minho’s cock being freed from its wet confines.

“Ah,” he cried out at the feeling of his cock being exposed to the cold air, a stark contrast from the warmth of his piss soaked panties. “Please! Please touch me.”

“Do you really think you deserve it after making such a mess of yourself?” Chan asked.

“You made me! You wouldn’t stop tickling me. I- I couldn’t help it,” Minho pouted, hastily throwing out any defense he could.

“I’m not talking about what you did just now,” Chan’s voice lowered in pitch in a way that made Minho shiver, his cock twitching noticeably. Laughter filled the room as Chan grabbed Minho by the jaw and forced his mouth open, shoving his piss and cum soaked panties into his mouth. Minho immediately recoiled due to the taste and smell, but he didn’t spit them out. “I’m talking about what happened earlier. You came without permission, remember?” 

Minho lowered his eyes in shame, recalling how eagerly he’d fingered himself and how easily he’d lost control.

“I asked if you remember.” Chan slapped him across the face, Minho’s bell jingling as his head was forced to the side. 

“Yes, I do,” Minho’s words came out as muffled gibberish as he struggled to speak against the cloth in his mouth.

“He can’t use his safeword like this,” Hyunjin pointed out.

“You’re right,” Chan sighed. He looked like he was about to reach to take the panties out, but froze halfway through as he seemingly came up with an idea. “Minho, I want you to shake your head back and forth really fast and make your bell jingle if you want to use your safeword. Is that okay?”

Minho nodded, fairly certain he wouldn’t have to use it anyways. He never had before, but something about the dark, unforgiving look in Chan’s eyes made him think that _maybe_ there was a first time for everything.

Jisung still had his hand down his sweatpants, pumping even faster now that Minho’s mouth was stuffed with his filthy panties. “Should we take him off the cross?”

“It’d be a shame to take him off so soon,” the eldest replied, scanning his gaze over Minho’s wet, trembling features. He was quiet for a moment, thinking, then glanced to the wall of the room that was lined with their collection of toys on black shelves and hooks. Another moment of thinking, and then he was striding over to the wall, lifting a toy from one of the hooks. It took Minho a few seconds to realize what he’d picked out, as Chan began to walk back with the object between his hands, but when he did, he choked out a muffled sound through the panties.

It was a flogger — baby pink all over with plentiful thin, diagonal-tipped leather falls. He’d held it before, used it on Jisung before, but had never had it used on himself; though, if Jisung’s loud, sob-filled screams and red, bruised skin from when Minho had used it on him were anything to go off of, he had some idea of the state that this flogger was going to put him in. Especially with it in Chan’s hands, Chan having been Minho’s accomplice in flogging Jisung that time and having practically broken the youngest with his aim and strength, his skin was already stinging from the pure anticipation.

Minho’s cock noticeably twitched as he watched Chan grip the handle, veins bulging out from under the skin of his hand and forearm. “Do you remember this, baby?”

He nodded, and a quick glance over to Jisung’s flushed cheeks proved that he remembered it, too. 

“This made our Jisungie feel so good last time, didn’t it?” Chan smiled fondly, juxtaposed with his scheming eyes, and Minho obediently nodded again. “Does our kitty want it to make him feel good, too?”

“Yes,” he attempted to say through the bunched up fabric, the word coming out stupid and sloppy, hardly more of a word than just a pitiful whine. “Yes, please.”

A snicker from each of them at his failed effort, and Chan was turning to the others. “Who wants to go first?”

Hyunjin reached his hand out as an answer to his question. Chan handed the flogger to him and stepped back with Jisung to watch the show, arms folded against his chest. 

This wasn’t Hyunjin’s first time using a flogger, and not Minho’s first time being flogged by him; before the recent purchase of the pink one in Hyunjin’s hands, they’d already acquired a couple of them, though they were simpler in design with thicker and fewer falls, straight-cut at the tips. The pink flogger would likely sting more than the others. Minho couldn’t wait to find out.

It started with feather-light drags of the strips of leather against his skin, just brushing, just teasing, over his shoulders and chest. Minho wriggled in his restraints, sensitive and jerking in response to Hyunjin lightly passing it over his nipples. Hyunjin loved to tease when he was in control, giving in only when the other was desperate and begging. 

Amongst the teasing, Hyunjin threatened to hit him a couple of times, nearly bringing the flogger down on him but stopping before it could reach his skin. It was cruel, and Minho squirmed, only to be met with a laugh. 

When he hit him, it wasn’t too hard, but it had him crying out and his whole body shaking. It _stung_ , his hip burning where he’d landed the toy. Some more teasing, and Hyunjin hit roughly the same spot with roughly the same force, closer to his tummy. From behind him, Jisung was frantically pumping his cock, rocking his hips into his hand. Chan made eye contact with him, a warning, causing Jisung to immediately slow his movements so as to not cum too quickly.

A few more hits to his tummy and hips, each hit harder than the last and bringing along a moan louder and hoarser than the last. His skin had started to fade with pink lines, tingling and stinging when Hyunjin smoothed his thumb over them, his cock throbbing when Hyunjin chuckled at his pained hisses. Tears began to well in his eyes again, streaming down his hot cheeks.

He continued like this, hitting his tummy and hips, moving to his pee-soaked thighs, littering him with quickly-reddening marks. “I love hearing you scream, sweetheart,” Hyunjin groaned near his ear after forcing a particularly loud shriek out of him. “You sound so fucking gorgeous. Scream more for me.”

Minho didn’t have much of a choice, completely unable to hold back his reactions when the impact of the flogger against his skin sent such _intense_ pain and arousal through his body. The younger man was deliberately avoiding his cock, focusing on every area around it with his cruel fluctuations between light drags and quick hits. He bucked into the air with what little movement he had within his binds of the cross. Hyunjin’s smirk made it clear that he knew what he wanted, but he wouldn’t give it to him. 

He eventually stopped and traced both hands over his work, his palms squeezing into the delicate, abused skin. Minho couldn’t keep still, especially when Hyunjin landed a couple of hard, evil hits of his hands down onto the marks. He sniffled and sobbed.

“Does someone else want a turn?” Hyunjin asked, turning his head to Chan and Jisung.

Chan always seemed to like going last with these kinds of things, so he looked over to Jisung, who pulled his hand from his sweatpants and nodded. Hyunjin passed the flogger to him, before taking his place next to Chan and allowing him to walk up to Minho.

Jisung examined it in his hands. He’d never tried flogging any of the others before, as far as Minho knew, so he seemed slightly lost. Luckily, Chan picked up on it and moved to stand next to him. “Do you want me to show you how it’s done, Sungie?”

Minho was suddenly breathless, panting and whimpering around the make-shift gag. Chan didn’t tease like Hyunjin did, not nearly as much — he was always blunt with his touches and hits, and Minho’s poor cock anticipated what was coming as soon as the question was offered to Jisung. 

“Okay,” was Jisung’s answer, the handle of the flogger settling back into Chan’s palm for the demonstration. 

“No need to overthink it. Keep your wrist loose and make sure you hit him _hard_ ,” Chan advised him, eyes meeting Minho’s on the last word. “We all know our pretty painslut loves it hard. Raise it up,” he continued with a raise of his wrist which Jisung eyed attentively, and Minho squeezed his eyes shut with a muffled sob, “and bring it…” The flogger hit his cock right as he growled “ _down_ ”, hitting it _hard_ and eliciting a long, rough scream out of him. He would have folded in on himself if he could, but due to his restraints, he could only struggle and writhe with his sensitive, aching cock on show, dripping shameful beads of precum for everyone to see. 

Jisung groaned as he watched him jolt on the cross with stammering hips, watched his eyes shoot open and roll back upon the impact. 

Chan hit him a second time just to see the same reaction, then a third, this time on his nipples. 

“I think I’ve got it,” Jisung said, and Chan left him with the flogger, returning to Hyunjin, who was now jerking his cock over his pants. 

As per Chan’s instruction, though a little sloppy in his movements, he raised it up and brought it down _hard_ , down on his weeping cock. He didn’t hit it as directly as Chan had, his aim a little off and mostly landing the leather to his tummy, but Minho still screamed again, thrashed, cried. “Please,” he begged, drool spilling out of the side of the panties in his mouth and wetting his chin. “Please, fuck, please—”

He wasn’t even sure if it was possible for him to cum just from being hit, but it surely felt as if he was about to at every messy, harsh hit that Jisung landed against his cock, his nipples, as well as all of the already stinging areas Hyunjin had left behind. Jisung cursed quietly, eyes linked with Minho’s as he observed the unravelling of his mind through his expression. “ _God_ , you really are such a painslut. Look at you,” he pressed his fingers into his skin to urge a squeak out of him, “all of this is going to bruise up… and every time you look at yourself in the mirror for the next few weeks you’ll remember how much of a fucking _whore_ you’ve been today.”

“Please,” Minho wetly repeated. “Sungie…”

Jisung lightly slapped his face and scoffed when he whimpered in response. He swept up some of the tears and drool onto his thumb. “You haven’t even been fucked by any of us yet and you’re a stupid mess. I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle our cocks inside you.”

“ _P_ _lease_ ,” he whined yet again, impossibly more desperate, rutting his hips forward. “Please fuck me, want your cocks, _need_ your cocks—” Of course, they couldn’t distinguish a word of it, his pleads into the lacey fabric sounding like dumb babbles even in his own ears, but he hoped he got his point across.

“We don’t know what you’re saying, dummy,” Jisung teased, brushing the leather falls over his cock and grinning at the way he began to sob harder. 

Hyunjin’s voice was dripping with amusement from behind Jisung. “I think he’s saying that he wants Chan to have his turn.”

Minho sniveled helplessly, whined frustratedly, vision blurred by his own tears. 

“I think you’re right,” Jisung giggled in agreement.

The flogger was passed back to Chan and he was soon once again stood before him, meeting his eyes with a plotting gaze. He jolted just from seeing him move his hand a little. Chan was in complete control over him.

“Are you holding up okay?” He asked him softly, conscious of his incessant tears. Minho nodded quickly and choked out a “yes”, to which Chan smiled. “Good.”

The next thing he knew, those damned strips of leather were being brought down directly to the head of his cock. Thank _god_ for the basement being soundproof, because Minho _screamed_ , the loudest scream he’d let out yet, throwing his head back and seeing a galaxy’s worth of stars. 

It _hurt_ , his cock hurt, it stung, so red and tortured, but he wanted _more_. He wanted to cry more, sting more, see even more stars, wanted his lovers to do whatever they wanted to him. Chan hit him again in the same spot. He could feel his brain melting, reducing him to just a dumb whore, and he loved every second of it.

He hit every spot he knew was sensitive; targeting with calculation and without mercy, giving him a few seconds between each flog to feel the burn that it left on his skin. 

“Tell us how it feels, sweetheart,” Hyunjin prompted.

Minho hardly even recognised the words he spoke in response, but he supposed it didn’t really matter, anyway. They didn’t want to hear words. They wanted to hear him struggle. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was before Chan stopped and limited his touches to those light, teasing drags of the tips against his marks. Minho flinched with his eyes rolled back.

“I think that’s enough,” Chan hummed, fingertips brushing over his tummy. He suddenly grabbed Minho’s cock into his hand and squeezed the tip, twisting his fist just to make it sting more, breaking him into a sob. He willed himself to suppress the ecstasy that built up in his gut when Chan gripped his cock after relentlessly flogging it over and over, almost crashing over the edge in a single second, but somehow managing to hold back. “Minho’s precious little cock must hurt, the poor thing.” He twisted harder. He was so cruel. “Let’s get you out of this, baby boy.”

Jisung and Hyunjin scuttled over to help Chan to get him out. They unfastened his ankles, lightly stroking his legs through his socks once freed, while Chan removed his wrists. His hands flew to grab at his waist to keep him stable without the restraints, and stayed there until Minho lowered his arms and finished stretching them. The two youngest returned to their feet, Hyunjin taking the leash that had been dangling behind the cross.

“Come on, pet. On your knees,” Chan commanded, forcing him down. The tile was hard against his limbs as he crawled in the direction that Hyunjin was pulling him by the leash. His cock throbbed as they treated him like he was nothing but a pet, only existing for their own amusement and pleasure.

They led Minho over to their wooden pillory, and he gulped, immediately knowing what they were about to make him do. He stood up and bent over without even being asked, and they shoved his head in place, then pulled each of his wrists into the indents they belonged in. After he was correctly positioned, they shut and locked the top over his head, once again trapping him in place, this time with his ass on display. 

“Holy shit,” Jisung breathed out as he took a step back to presumably observe Minho from behind. Minho arched his back and shook his ass back and forth for him temptingly, daring him to do something. “God, you’re such a slut.”

Minho moaned at his words, subconsciously rutting his hips forward. Jisung took both of his ass cheeks in hand, spreading them apart, then used one hand to slowly remove his vibrator while the other remained stretching him out, giving him a good view of his pretty, filled up hole. Eventually, Jisung took the vibrator out completely, causing Minho to whine. He could feel his hole gaping, practically begging to be filled again.

“You’re so beautiful, Min,” Hyunjin complimented, walking around the pillory to view him from the front along with Chan. Minho was practically face to face with their clothed cocks, and his mouth watered as he eyed the way they strained obviously in their pants.

“Ungag him,” Jisung commanded the others, who did as they were told without question. Minho whined, puzzled, but let his jaw relax for a bit as he waited to find out why they ungagged him. “Minho, baby, are you alright with all this?”

“Yes,” Minho answered immediately. He loved feeling trapped like this, loved feeling so exposed, vulnerable, and was obsessed with the feeling of anticipation and almost fear he got from awaiting their next moves helplessly.

“Good. Now, you’re not gonna be able to use your safeword again with their cocks in your mouth, right?” Jisung massaged his cheeks with both hands as he spoke, having tossed the vibrator across the room onto the bed. 

Minho tried to nod then realized he couldn’t with his head trapped, so he repeated the word “yes” again. His mouth watered some more as it was confirmed that he was going to be able to suck them off, and he had to swallow hard to avoid drooling everywhere and risking them making fun of him. Then again… Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

Minho let a string of saliva leave his mouth; it hung there for a while before ultimately falling on the floor, and he watched as Chan and Hyunjin’s eyes followed the movement. 

“The little whore is drooling at the thought of sucking us off,” Chan snorted. He undid his button and zipper then removed his cock from his pants, and Minho instinctively stuck his tongue out. “You want this?” Chan slapped his cheek with his cock, and Minho pitifully attempted to stick his tongue to the side and lick it. Hyunjin followed suit and pulled down his sweatpants enough to let his cock loose, then started hitting his other cheek, wiping precum on the side of his face.

“Guys! We’re still talking, stop taunting him.” Minho could hear the pout in Jisung’s voice. The two of them glared but removed their cocks from his face; Hyunjin jerked himself off while Chan just squeezed the base of his cock. “Like I was saying, you’re not going to be able to safeword if we do this, so I was wondering if you’d be alright with another nonverbal safeword? You could kick me if you want to use it. I’ll stay really close to you so it won’t be difficult.”

“Of course,” Minho replied. He trusted Jisung enough to know he’d stop everything immediately and alert the others if he were to silently safeword. 

“Okay, go ahead and try it now.”

Minho reached his leg back and kicked Jisung in the shin with his heels, earning a loud yelp from him. “...Yeah, I’d say that’ll work. What do you think, Minnie?”

“It’s good. Can you guys fuck me now?” Minho shook his ass again and Jisung hissed, leaving for a moment to rummage around in the bedside drawer then returning with a bottle of lube. He drizzled some down Minho’s crack so it dripped into his still gaping hole, made wider by the way Jisung was spreading his cheeks apart, and Minho guessed that he covered his cock with lube as well, knowing Jisung was one to be careful not to hurt him too badly when he fucked him.

Minho felt Jisung’s cock press against his hole and he swallowed in anticipation, while the other two looked on in what he presumed to be excitement and probably envy. He gasped when Jisung finally pushed inside of him, his cock nearly sliding in all at once as he entered with no resistance. 

“What are you so loose for, Minho?” Jisung tsked, pulling out all the way then thrusting into his wide open hole again. “The vibrator wasn’t that big. Are you that much of a slut?”

“We _did_ leave him to prep himself earlier. Did you fist yourself again, Minnie?” Hyunjin shook his head at him in disgust.

“N-no,” Minho whimpered. “It was only two fingers.”

“You came from only two fingers?” Chan scoffed. “Pathetic.”

“It was an accident!” Minho insisted.

“Sure it was. You probably came imagining how we’d punish you for it.” Jisung spanked him harshly as he thrusted into him yet again, this time burying himself deep inside of him and staying there for a bit before eventually pulling out again. 

“I didn’t! I wasn’t thinking about anything, I just… got carried away,” Minho looked down in shame. 

“Aww, of course the dumb pet wasn’t thinking about anything. When are there ever thoughts in that pretty little head of yours?” Hyunjin patted his hair lightly, condescendingly. 

Minho couldn’t find the words to reply to that, his cheeks burning from the humiliation as they laughed at him and Jisung continued to make a show of how loose he was. Fresh tears threatened to fall down his face, his eyes getting all hot and watery, and his bottom lip quivered as he tried his best not to cry. Through it all, he remained hard, all of their insults only serving to fuel his arousal.

“What’s wrong, pet? Are we being too much?” Chan asked as he seemingly noticed that Minho was on the verge of tears again. Jisung paused his movements for a moment, rubbed soothing circles into his hips with his thumbs, and Hyunjin looked down at him in concern.

“No,” Minho sniveled, a tear managing to escape, cascading down his face. “Minnie likes it.”

Talking in the third person proved to be as effective as always, the three of them immediately resuming their previous stances, all hints of concern wiped away. Jisung dug his fingers into his sides harshly as he slammed into him, causing Minho to cry out, while Hyunjin and Chan rubbed their cocks against the sides of Minho’s face.

Minho once again stuck his tongue out to the side, desperate to taste them, but the two of them simply laughed and pulled away every time he got close. He couldn’t even move his head forward due to it being locked in place, so he just whined audibly as he strained his neck and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, futilely attempting to feel them against his tongue. 

“Look how badly the little slut wants cock,” Chan laughed as Minho chased his cock with his tongue, strings of saliva now openly falling out of his mouth as he drooled pathetically. “Why do you want it so bad, huh Minnie?”

Minho knew the answer he wanted, and he felt his entire body heat up at the idea of saying it. He closed his eyes and pulled his tongue back in, trying to gather the courage to speak.

“C’mon, answer him,” Hyunjin slapped his face lightly — not enough for it to hurt, but just enough to emphasize his words.

Minho swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. “Because I’m a whore,” he murmured weakly. His cock leaked more precum as he spoke, his entire body trembling as he anticipated their reply. It was one thing for _them_ to say it, another thing entirely for him to admit it himself. 

“What was that?” Chan asked, and Minho risked glancing upwards, noticing the sides of his mouth were turned upwards in an amused smirk. “I can’t hear you.”

“Because I’m a whore,” Minho repeated softly, his cheeks red and cock throbbing as he took in their smug faces.

Hyunjin struck him again, this time hard enough for Minho to really feel the contact; his head would have turned to the side had it been able to, but instead he was forced to take the full impact. “Louder.”

“I’m a whore!” Minho cried out, much to the others’ delight. Laughter once again filled the room as more tears brimmed at Minho’s eyes, soon surging down his face. Chan used the tip of his cock to wipe them away, although it didn’t accomplish much seeing as though he was essentially just replacing the tears with his precum.

“That’s right,” Chan smiled as he once again hit him repeatedly with his cock. Minho almost didn’t bother sticking his tongue out this time, but the temptation overwhelmed him and he ended up sliding it past his lips and out to the side. 

It was humiliating being hit with Chan’s cock; he felt dirty and abused, and the feeling only turned him on more. Minho ached to touch himself, writhing around in his binds as he thrusted his hips forwards, desperate for any kind of friction. His fruitless attempts only earned more laughter from the three of them, especially Jisung, who continued thrusting the entirety of his length in and out of him. Minho moaned a little every time he felt his cock breach his hole, enjoying the feeling of being repeatedly stretched out, but desiring more. 

He wanted to feel Jisung against his prostate, wanted that same mind-blowing feeling from earlier, and he knew that if he let him experience it, it would be amplified due to the way Jisung liked to thrust directly against that rough bundle of nerves harshly. He craved it so badly, but Jisung was doing nothing but teasing him, practically driving him insane as he refused to let up on his taunting movements.

“Jisung, please,” Minho begged, and it was embarrassing, but he shook his hips back and forth in the way he knew that Jisung liked.

“Please what?” Jisung asked, his tone laced with fake innocence. He pulled out completely and hit Minho’s ass with his cock, and Minho blushed at the feeling of his hole gaping again, virtually begging to be filled.

“Please fuck me,” he pleaded, wiggling his hips some more.

“I’ve _been_ fucking you. Is that not enough for you?”

“Want to feel you against my prostate,” Minho whined.

“I bet you do. But you’re just so loose, I can’t help but fuck you like this.” Jisung roughly shoved into him before pulling out completely again. “You feel so good against my cock.”

Minho just whimpered and cried some more as his request was denied and Jisung continued toying with him. The other two weren’t any more merciful; they just kept slapping him with their cocks and laughing cruelly as Minho tried to get them in his mouth. Minho’s cheeks were really starting to burn, and his erection began bordering on painful.

“You know, I have an idea,” Jisung said suddenly, pausing with his cock pressed against his rim. “Your hole is so open… if I pissed inside you right now, it would just pour right out, wouldn’t it?” 

“N-no,” Minho tried to shake his head. “Minnie thinks he can hold it in.”

“Does Minnie want to try?” Jisung harshly massaged his ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

“Of course he does,” Chan answered before Minho had the chance to agree. “He’s our little piss whore, he’ll probably cum just from the feeling of you peeing inside of him. Isn’t that right, Minho?”

“Yes,” Minho shyly admitted. “I need you to pee inside of me.”

Jisung pressed into him shallowly, allowing just the tip of his cock inside, which barely filled up the wide expanse of his loose hole. Minho bit his lip as the first droplets of piss entered him, and moaned when the stream grew stronger, Jisung steadily peeing inside of Minho’s ass. They were right; the feeling of the hot piss coating his insides was nearly enough to make him cum; his cock began twitching in preparation, and he could feel a warmth building in his gut that wasn’t just from the piss.

He as his ass got fuller and fuller, and Jisung showed no signs of letting up, his stream only growing stronger the longer he was inside of him. “Fuck, that feels good,” Jisung moaned out, pushing his cock in a little further. “You’re such a good piss whore, taking everything I give you without complaint. Almost makes me want to fuck you properly.”

“Please,” Minho immediately breathed out, rocking his hips back against his cock in an attempt to get him deeper inside. 

Eventually, he could feel Jisung’s stream slowing down, until it finally reached a halt inside of him. Minho felt so _full_ , with Jisung’s cock serving as a plug to keep the liquid inside. He didn’t want him to pull out, afraid it would all come pouring out like he said, but he could already feel Jisung slowly retracting his cock.

“No!” Minho practically shouted, but it was too late. Jisung had pulled out completely, and immediately came the hot piss gushing out of his ass, streaming down his legs and into his already wet thigh highs. He tightened his muscles in an attempt to hold it in, and eventually was successful in keeping some of it inside of him. He arched his back so his ass was angled upwards more in a way that he hoped would stop the piss from flowing out so easily, and squeezed his hole as tightly as he could.

“Fuck,” Jisung hissed, his grip on Minho’s hips tightening so hard that Minho was positive it would leave bruises. He spanked him suddenly, and Minho couldn’t help but loosen his muscles upon feeling the unexpected impact, causing more piss to spill out. He wanted to cry harder.

“Please, please, please,” Minho repeated as if it were a mantra. “Fuck me, plug your piss inside of me, please,” he sobbed. His cock twitched harder as he shook his hips and felt the piss swish around inside of him. It was so fucking dirty and disgusting; he let Jisung do such a filthy thing to him, and yet he wasn’t repulsed in the slightest. 

Jisung said nothing, only buried himself deep inside of Minho’s ass, groaning loudly. He immediately set a rough and fast pace, the polar opposite of his movements from before, pushing the piss deeper inside of him.

“Yes! Yes,” Minho cried loudly, his moans along with the squelching sounds of Jisung fucking his wet ass filling the room.

He’d nearly forgotten about Chan and Hyunjin until suddenly his jaw was being forced open further by Chan’s rough grip and a cock was shoved into his mouth all at once, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged around the abrupt intrusion, but didn't dare bite down or try to pull away, not that he could even if he wanted to.

As soon as he’d been granted the feeling, it was quickly taken away from him, Chan pulling out of his mouth completely. He coughed and spat, trying to regain his composure but ultimately failing as Jisung railed him mercilessly and he moaned louder and louder, his pornographic noises echoing against the walls of the room.

“Please,” he gasped for air, “fuck my mouth, use me.”

“Hmm,” Chan hummed, considering. “Tell us what you are, and maybe I’ll think about it.”

“I’m your little whore,” Minho panted out immediately, opening his mouth wide in a silent beg to be filled. 

“Not just our little whore,” Hyunjin smiled, once again patting his hair condescendingly. “Try again.”

“I’m your little piss whore,” Minho offered instead with a small voice, hoping that was the correct answer and his wishes would finally be granted.

“There you go,” Chan once again gripped his jaw, pulling it downwards before thrusting in. Minho choked on his cock, gagging and sputtering as he was ruthlessly fucked into as if he were some kind of toy. He fucking loved it.

“Can you fit both of us, Minnie?” Hyunjin pulled at the side of his mouth with his finger, opening it wider. Minho could only make muffled noises of approval against the cock already in his mouth, which Hyunjin seemed to take as encouragement, sliding his dick in along with Chan’s.

With all three of them inside of him, Minho felt impossibly full, his mouth stretching to its capacity as Hyunjin and Chan fucked into him and Jisung filled his ass. He knew his teeth must have been dragging against their cocks, but neither of them seemed to mind, just repeatedly pushing themselves in and out of Minho’s mouth at a fast pace that nearly matched Jisung’s.

Minho screamed against them when Jisung finally positioned himself at an angle that hit his prostate, more and more tears falling from his eyes — not out of pain or humiliation for once, but from pleasure. He bucked his hips back against Jisung’s, silently begging for him to go faster, harder, to ram into that sweet spot without any hint of mercy.

Jisung seemed to know exactly what he needed, and finally, _finally,_ he was giving it to him, thrusting directly against those sensitive nerves with every movement of his hips. It was that mind-blowingly good feeling, that feeling that he so desired for the longest time, that drove him over the edge within seconds. 

He didn’t mean to do it.

Before he could even attempt to warn the others, he was shuddering, his hole clenching tight around Jisung’s cock as he came freely into the air, his orgasm so sudden and powerful that he nearly lost consciousness for a moment. Jisung might have punished him for cumming without permission if he had any self control, but Minho’s tightness mixed with his own eagerness must have pushed him past the point of return as well, because before Minho knew it, his insides were being painted with cum.

Jisung rode out his orgasm inside of him, his hips stuttering as he continued fucking into Minho’s hole at the same angle, practically ramming into Minho’s now overly sensitive prostate while Minho screamed against the two cocks in his mouth. It must have taken the other two a second to realize what had happened, but when they did, their eyes darkened in a way that sent chills running up and down Minho’s spine.

“Oh, you dumb fucking slut,” Chan’s voice was low, and Minho felt fear pooling in his gut, his heartrate increasing. He hadn’t meant to cum so soon, and especially not without their permission, but it was impossible not to with the way Jisung had been repeatedly thrusting into his prostate. “What have you done?”

Chan shoved himself into his mouth one last time, hitting the back of his throat and sending Minho into a coughing fit, then pulled out completely. Hyunjin followed suit, and soon, they were both just _staring_ at him, picking him apart with their gaze. Minho fidgeted in place as even Jisung pulled out, causing more piss to spill out of him, and then he was empty again — empty and _afraid._

“I- I’m sorry,” Minho stuttered out, “I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard that one before. You really have no self control, do you?” Chan sounded utterly disgusted. He bent down to where he was eye level with Minho, then struck him across the face. “Say it after me: Minho is bad.”

“Minho is bad,” he repeated, unable to see Chan through his tears. He felt the same shame and humiliation as he had when he came earlier, but it was amplified because they had actually witnessed him come undone this time. 

“That’s right.” Jisung spanked him, this time with malice rather than out of fun, and more piss squirted out of his ass as he flinched. Jisung bent down on the ground and wiped the cum off the floor with his fingers, before walking around the pillory and shoving them in Minho’s mouth. “You should be thanking me for cleaning your mess off of the floor for you. Aren’t you grateful, you dumb bitch?”

“Yes, thank you,” Minho licked the dirty cum off of his fingers then swallowed. He opened his mouth once Jisung removed his fingers to prove he had eaten the cum, and Jisung patted his cheek lightly.

“Thank you what?” he asked, looking at him expectantly. 

“Thank you, master,” Minho replied, knowing Jisung had a thing for being called that.

Minho was pretty sure he wanted to call him a good boy; words clearly floated on the tip of his tongue, but Jisung ultimately said nothing. Minho was being punished, after all. Instead, he went back around the pillory and kneeled where the cum was, right in front of Minho’s spent cock. 

“Ah,” Minho flinched as Jisung grabbed his oversensitive cock, teasingly running his nails up and down the length.

“Remember, you can kick me if you want us to stop.” Jisung’s words were comforting, but there was a warning behind the surface.

Minho cried out as Jisung picked up the pace; he instinctively tried to wriggle away from his touch, but he had nowhere to go, still trapped in place by the pillory. His neck was starting to feel stiff, and his back hurt a little, but he didn’t particularly mind the dull ache, too distracted by Jisung and the idea of what the other two were going to do to him.

He gulped as Chan grabbed the bottle of lube off the floor, slicking himself up where Minho could see then slapping him across the face a few times with his cock. Minho thought that surely Chan didn’t plan on fucking him right after he’d just came, but Chan gave him a small smirk before travelling to the other side of the pillory where Minho’s ass was. Suddenly there was a cock pressing against his hole, and _oh fuck,_ Chan actually planned on fucking him like this. 

“Wait, I’m sorry!” Minho breathed out quickly, his heart racing. “I promise I didn’t mean to cum, I’ll be good now, I swear!”

The pressure against his hole only increased as Chan laughed darkly. “What, you don’t want me to fuck your poor, oversensitive ass? You don’t want to be overstimulated until you cry? You pitiful little thing.”

Minho just whimpered at his words, accepting his fate, like he had a dozen times before. He waited in anticipation as Chan rubbed his cock along his rim, finding himself subconsciously pushing his hips backwards to try to get him inside, as if it was just a natural instinct for his body to want to take cock. It didn’t help that he was still trying to squirm out of Jisung’s tight grasp; it probably looked like he was desperate for it.

“I’m not going to push in until you say you want it,” Chan said even though his body language seemed obvious, still circling his rim with the tip of his cock. Minho appreciated them subtly making sure he was okay with everything. 

“I want it,” Minho sniveled, and Chan immediately pushed in, clearly impatient after having teased Minho so much. He wasted no time in setting a rough pace, gripping his hips _hard_ exactly like Jisung had earlier and fucking into him mercilessly. He hit his prostate with nearly every other thrust, and Minho felt his cock jerk back to life at the feeling of his prostate being abused along with Jisung jerking him off. 

It hurt, but it hurt so incredibly _good;_ it was a feeling he didn’t often get to experience, so painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Every thrust and every movement of Jisung’s hand was pure agony, but he loved it; he thoroughly enjoyed pushing his limits and testing just how far he could go until he needed them to stop, until he was shaking and crying and couldn’t handle it anymore, too overwhelmed by all of the sensory overload to continue.

He waited for that moment, but it never came, not even when Jisung wrapped his lips around his still hard cock, dragging his teeth along his length; not even when Chan stopped thrusting so recklessly and instead focused on hitting his prostate repeatedly; not even when Hyunjin slapped him around and shoved his cock down his throat, telling him to take it all like a good pet.

Minho sobbed and writhed in his restraints, the pain just barely teetering on the line between acceptable and too much, but the line was somehow never crossed. Hot tears poured down his face and snot dripped from his nose, and he felt so incredibly dirty, so used and disgusting, and it was all only made worse when Chan pulled out for a moment and a large spurt of piss left his ass, spraying Chan’s clothes. He felt humiliated. 

“Hey,” Chan leaned down to kiss his back gently, a stark contrast from all the other treatment he’d received that night. “Does our little piss whore want more?”

Minho muttered a “yes” against Hyunjin’s cock, and Hyunjin pulled out upon realizing his reply couldn’t be understood, instead bringing his cock towards Minho’s bound hand.

“What was that?” Chan asked. “I don’t speak slut.”

“Yes,” Minho repeated. “Dumb piss whore Minho always wants more.” His face heated up for the nth time that day as he spoke, never getting used to referring to himself as a whore no matter how many times he said it, but he was at least getting bolder with his words.

“That’s what I thought.” Chan pushed back into Minho, shoving himself in further than Jisung had, and began filling him with piss. Minho moaned at the feeling, warm and wet inside of him, and rocked his hips against Chan’s. It was disgusting, _Minho_ was disgusting, and holy _fuck_ did the feeling of being so dirty turn him on.

“Ah!” Minho cried out when Chan pressed forward more, somehow managing to hit his prostate dead on with the small movement. He was pissing directly against the rough bundle of nerves, and the pressure combined with the way Jisung was fervently sucking him off had Minho nearly cumming again; he was positive he would have had he not already had an orgasm. 

“Does it feel good?” Chan asked with an amused laugh as Minho trembled and shrieked, his orgasm growing ever more close.

“I- yes. But I’m going to cum if you don’t stop,” he warned.

“Don’t you dare,” Hyunjin hissed, his cock now against Minho’s hand. Minho took the hint and closed his hand around it, and he struggled to jerk him off, only able to move his hand by maybe a centimeter due to the restraints. “How pathetic. You can’t even jerk me off properly.”

“I’m sorry,” Minho whimpered, doing his best to move his hand back and forth. 

“You’re really going to make me do it myself?” Hyunjin scoffed, taking charge and thrusting into Minho’s hand. “You’re truly good for nothing.”

Minho could feel his cock twitching against him, and he knew from experience that that meant he was close; he was probably like Chan in the sense that he’d gotten impatient from all the teasing and was now eager to cum. 

It didn’t take long before Hyunjin was pulling away, jerking himself off feverishly for a few seconds before painting Minho’s face with streaks of white. A large glob of cum landed on his eyelashes, stinging his eyes, while the majority ended up on his cheeks and around his mouth. He licked up what he could of the mess, then watched Hyunjin as he pulled his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, snapping a picture of Minho’s cum covered face.

Chan had long since finished pissing inside of him, and was now fucking into him at an uneven, careless pace, ruthlessly chasing his own orgasm. Piss squirted out of his ass with every thrust, and Minho’s entire body heated up upon hearing the gross squelching noises, nearly drowned out by how loudly Minho was screaming every time Chan happened to thrust against his prostate.

Soon, Chan was spilling inside of him as well, filling him up with heavy spurts of cum. He rode out his orgasm the same way Jisung did, though he didn’t hit Minho’s prostate as consistently in the process. Still, combined with Jisung practically deepthroating him, it was more than enough for Minho to be on the verge of his own orgasm.

“Can Minnie please cum?” he asked desperately before Chan could slow down too much. He was met with Hyunjin shaking his head at him with a sly smile, and a firm “no” from Chan. Jisung remained with his lips wrapped around Minho’s cock, seemingly in his own little world. 

“We have one last gift for you,” Hyunjin announced.

Chan pulled out, then Hyunjin unlocked the pillory and released the top. Minho immediately stood up, stretching out his aching body before being yanked forwards by the leash. Jisung begrudgingly pulled away from his cock, and they led him back over to near where the cross was, where there was something covered by a blanket. He somehow hadn’t noticed it earlier, and his curiosity was immediately piqued. 

“What is it?”

“Find out for yourself,” Jisung smiled at him encouragingly, nudging him towards it. 

Minho slowly walked forward, his balance completely off, then bent down and took the blanket off, revealing some sort of machine with his favorite dildo attached. He jumped up and down giddily, clapping his sore hands together, much to the others’ amusement.

“Does Minnie want to try it?” Jisung asked sweetly. Minho wasn’t sure why they were being so kind to him all of the sudden; maybe they’d decided he’d learned his lesson and had been through enough, and now Minho would be able to cum.

Minho nodded his head excitedly, and Jisung took him by the hand and led him closer to the machine, before pausing in his tracks as he seemed to notice something on the floor. Minho followed his eyes, which had landed on the puddle of piss by the cross. _Oh._ He had nearly forgotten about that whole incident.

“You know…” Jisung started, looking between Minho and the puddle of piss pointedly, “You did make quite the mess earlier. Who’s going to clean that up, hm?”

“Um- I can—” Minho offered softly, before correcting himself. “I will.”

“What a good boy,” Jisung stroked his hair, giving him a smile that was just a little too sweet for comfort. “Chan, bring the machine closer to the cross.”

Clearly, he was getting at something, and it wasn’t until Jisung was pushing Minho down onto his knees again right by the puddle of piss that he realized what. “ _Jisung,_ ” he whined as his head was forced down, and he watched as the puddle of piss grew closer and closer until his nose was just an inch away from it. Only then did Jisung stop, threading his fingers through Minho’s hair.

“C’mon boy, clean it up,” he said. Minho shook his head, but his cock ached at the idea, twitching noticeably. “I won’t ask you more than once. You don’t want to disappoint your master, do you?”

Minho shook his head again, and hesitantly reached his tongue out to lap up the puddle, cringing as his tongue connected with the cold floor. He heard the shutter of a camera go off along with muffled laughter, and his cheeks burned impossibly hot. He wondered how long Jisung would make him do this for; the puddle was _big,_ and Minho could only lap up so much of it at once.

He suddenly felt something hard against his ass; Chan must have lined the machine up with him, while Hyunjin continued snapping pictures and Jisung kept his fingers in his hair, intently watching him lick up the puddle. 

Without warning, the machine flicked to life, pushing the dildo far into his asshole. Minho yelped as it entered him, his muscles not having been ready for the sudden intrusion. He already felt so dangerously close to cumming, thighs quivering and insides burning. Set on being good, on not disappointing his master, he licked at the puddle eagerly, settling his forearms and hands into his own cold piss for leverage. Just the thought that every snap of Hyunjin’s camera was documenting him doing such a disgusting thing, with his gaping, dildo-stuffed hole on display, brought him that much closer to the edge. Would he use the photos against him in the future? Tease him, force him to get off on the images of his tongue flat against his piss on the floor? He hoped so.

“That’s it, baby,” Jisung praised, softly petting his hair. “Keep going. Lick up every last drop for your master.” Minho wasn’t sure if he meant it, given that the puddle really was so big, but he still nodded and compliantly licked up his mess as best he could.

Despite Jisung’s words, he wanted to cum more than anything else, so he arched his back and raised his ass high in search of a better angle. He eventually found it, croaking out a moan with his now destroyed throat, getting lost in the way it slammed into him at a fast, steady pace. He subconsciously stopped licking, distracted by the intense pleasure, only to hear Jisung sigh and feel his hand press his face roughly into the floor.

His fingers gripped hard at locks of Minho’s hair, stinging, and the elder’s cheek was squished against the tile. Minho's expression contorted with disgust as he felt his hair soak up the piss underneath it, felt that half of his face grow wet, smelled its filthy scent. “Who the fuck said you could get lazy? Clean. It. Up.”

He began to lap it up again in his new, compromised position, whining as the sound of Hyunjin taking yet another photo of his helplessness rang through the air. 

Minho hardly had the time to acknowledge the buzzing sound behind him before there was a hand dipping underneath him and pressing a vibrator to his cock, likely the one he’d received today. Glancing back, he learned that it was Chan’s hand; he rutted against the vibrator desperately, chasing his third orgasm of the day. His tongue was still licking the floor, and when drool began to pool out of his mouth, he licked that up, too, along with his piss. 

It all started to feel too much. He was going to cum, _needed_ to cum, his hips rocking between the moving dildo and the vibrator in Chan’s hold. “I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum, please can I cum, please, master, _please_ —”

“You can cum.” Jisung’s words like music in Minho’s ears. “Cum in your puddle of piss like the dirty whore you are.” 

That sent him crashing over the edge, twitching and jolting and crying out as his orgasm overcame him; Jisung’s fingers gently stroked his hair throughout it, Chan’s massaging the skin of one of his thighs. “Master, _master_ ,” he gasped between strained breaths, over and over, eyes rolling back. His cock dribbled a pathetic load onto the tile beneath him. 

When it seemed to pass over, the machine and vibrator were switched off and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Hyunjin rushed to a set of drawers to grab a towel while Jisung and Chan inched closer to him to softly pull him up and onto the youngest’s lap. “You did so well, baby,” Jisung murmured, continuing to card his fingers through his hair, “so well.” A fond kiss to his shoulder.

Minho turned his face to allow Hyunjin to lightly dab the side that had been dipped into the puddle with the towel he’d retrieved. He dabbed his arms and hands, too, so Minho could wrap his arms around Jisung.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, concern laced into his tone. He discarded the towel and rubbed his hand over Minho’s back. Chan was behind Minho, chest pressing into his back. 

He still felt spacey, but managed to answer him. “Yeah. Just really tired. Everything was amazing.”

Chan spoke over his shoulder. “Was anything too much for you?”

“Yeah, but in a good way,” Minho giggled softly. “I loved all of it. I love all of you. My birthday has been amazing.”

“We love you, too.” Jisung smiled against his shoulder.

“We do. So much,” Chan agreed.

Hyunjin pushed some messy locks of hair out of Minho’s eyes. “ _So_ much. You’re so beautiful. You’re perfect.”

Minho giggled again. “Thank you for everything. Oh, and the gifts, too, I love them. I’m sorry I… ruined the new panties.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Hyunjin assured him. “It was really hot, baby. I’ll buy you a new pair, I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” he replied with a smile. 

“Let’s get us all cleaned up,” said Chan, “and get you a drink and something to eat. Do you want your cake? Maybe we can all sit on the couch and watch something together while we eat some.”

“I’d love that. Are we going to shove the cake up my ass while we’re at it?” Minho joked. They all laughed quietly as they remembered Jisung’s birthday. 

They spent a few more moments like that, huddled up and surrounding their birthday boy, stroking his skin and hair and whispering praises. A few more, “are you sure you’re okay?”s followed by reassurance from Minho, a few more “I love you”s, “happy birthday, baby”s, a few more light kisses, and then they were leaving the basement behind them to clean up; those things never stopped, though, just relocated to the bathroom and eventually the living room. Praises and reassurances and kisses continued as they settled into their couch, switched on Minho’s favorite movie and chowed down on his birthday cake. 

“You did so well today,” Jisung praised as he pulled Minho into his lap, gently hugging him from behind. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Minho blushed, the praise proving to be almost as embarrassing as all the insults he’d received earlier. “You guys were so good to me.”

“Yeah? You really liked being called our little whore, didn’t you?” Hyunjin giggled as he shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth. 

“You know I did,” he replied simply.

“Good,” Chan grinned, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. “Happy birthday, whore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! I know this was a long one and I really hope you guys liked it. All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday Minho. I love you <3
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
